


Superdads

by blue_fairytale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers are the best uncles and aunt, Birthday Wishes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and Morgan become partners in crime, Bucky has no regrets tho, Bucky is a good uncle, Dad!Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, I swear I love my mom, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), M/M, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan gives Bucky a makeover, Morgan likes chocolate, Morgan meets Bucky, Mother's Day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter and Harley are the best brothers a girl could ask for, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve's a little naughty, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Who needs a mom when you have Captain America and Iron Man as dads?, but for a good reason, dad!Steve Rogers, peter's birthday, that's a big mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_fairytale/pseuds/blue_fairytale
Summary: One beautiful day, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers decided to adopt a kid; a year later, another one; and then, two years later, the youngest of the family arrived.Life is not always perfect, but we still have some good moments worth remembering, these are the moments of the Rogers-Stark family.------Or: random scenes of the Rogers-Stark very domestic life. It has no chronological order and you can read how and whenever you want to.Also, feel free to leave sugestions!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Peter's Birhtday

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for what you're about to read came from a little gif with all these adorable dorks that we learn to love so much throughout the years.
> 
> We have a lot of fluff, no angst at all, and honestly it's just a mess of all the ideas that I have and have nowhere else to put them. I hope it brings some joy into your day.
> 
> Also, it has no correlation with the MCU, I just borrowed their characters (all but the Guardians of the Galaxy, for obvious reasons lol), so there's no spoilers and/or mentions to what we saw in the movies.

Fifteen was not an age like any other. It seemed like the middle ground between still being a child and starting to be an adult. Until the year before, he could have a theme party for some cartoon or series or band he liked. Next year he could start driving lessons – not that he didn’t already have classes here and there with his father, but nobody could really know about that.

The truth was that Peter could do anything he wanted, after all there was some advantages of being his father’s son. If he wanted to be twenty and celebrate with a themed party of some cartoon, he could and no one in his small group of friends would make fun of him, being to dazzled by his parents’ friends.

Right now, he is in the living room with Ned and Harley, putting up the new videogame he had won from his dads, and choosing from the thousands of game options he had won from the other “relatives”. That had been his reality for almost three years now, since he had been adopted by none other than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers – yes, Iron Man and Captain America themselves!

He had a good life, anything he wanted and wished for, his dad – Tony, because Steve always tried not to spoil the kids – would give to him. But that didn’t stop him from being mocked at school every now and then, it seemed like it wasn’t a genuine experience going through high school without some jerk to bully you. And being the kid of Iron Man and Captain America was not enough to spare him from that experience.

A few feet away, propped up on the counter in the large open-concept kitchen, Tony and Natasha sipped a glass of whiskey each, watching out the kids exclaiming excitedly with each new game that Peter unwrapped. The cake had been cut already, Peter had already made Steve dip his face on the chocolate fudge and some guests had said their goodbyes, leaving only a few Avengers. Steve had excused himself to wash his face, while Tony was responsible for watching out for everyone.

“They grow up so fast,” commented Natasha, as the boys finally reached a consensus on the game they wanted to play.

“Yeah, the headaches just get more painful as well,” Tony added, making the Russian laugh.

A year after they adopted Peter, they decided to up the family numbers. The boy was little, but good, well-behaved, didn’t give them too much of a headache – it helped that most of his initial months Peter spent in awe of his new reality. A few months after Peter’s birthday, they filed for a new adoption requirement, and that’s how Harley joined the family. The adoption process could be long and complicated, but with the two most loved heroes in the world signing the application – one of them being none other than Tony Stark – it certainly removed some obstacles in the way.

It wasn’t always easy, but they made it work, and both of the boys had everything a kid could need for a good life and education. Peter was a year older than Harley, which was kind of ironic and matched the date of the adoptions, and he had welcomed his brother with open arms – apparently, the arrival of a new member into the family had been a wish he made when blowing out the candles.

They had a good relationship, partners in crime and best friends. They didn’t shut their dads off and didn’t get into too _many_ trouble. They would have their fair share of pranks at school – to which Steve blamed Tony, for always asking all the details, which could be seen as some sort of incentive for the boys to keep up their “good work”. But Peter and Harley were smart kids, and never took a bite they couldn’t chew. They weren’t their biological children, but they quickly absorbed each other’s personality characteristics, much to the other Avengers entertainment.

Hours later, the party came to an end and everyone left, including a very reluctant Ned. The boys should be in bed by now, and Tony was just finishing carrying the presents to their playroom, while Steve tidied up the mess. It had been a great day, both parents happy to see that for another year their son was happy and had everything and then some.

“And to think that in just three years they’ll start to take off to college,” Tony said, leaning into the doorframe, as always just watching as Steve did all the hard work, not that the blonde cared.

“We’ll need a smaller house,” the soldier remarked.

The engineer didn’t respond to that immediately. His conversation with Natasha earlier had affected him in some ways and he couldn’t get a thought out of his head. In fact, the conversation seemed to have fueled an idea he had been working on for a long time. However, he had chosen to not share knowing that Steve might not receive the suggestion in the way he expected.

He waited until the soldier finished putting all the dishes in the dishwasher and then approached him. There was no point in trying to be quiet, since his super-hearing caught everything surrounding him. Staring the dishwasher, Steve sighed and turned to find the brunette leaning against the kitchen island, it didn’t take long for him to recognize the expression on Tony’s face, frowning in response.

“What now?” Steve asked, bracing himself for the worst.

“I want another.”

“Another?” Steve echoed, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

“Another.”

“Tony…”

“I know; I know… We’re old, they are as well, it’s a big age gap, but… Think about how empty the house will be when they’re gone.”

“We still have some years until they take off to college, Tony,” Steve remembered him. “As smart as they are, they are not like you.”

“It goes by so quickly, Steve.”

“Can it be a girl?” A voice behind them asked. Steve and Tony turned around, not surprised to find Harley and Peter standing at the kitchen entryway, clearly having heard everything.

“Yes!” Peter agreed, excited. “I can finally say that my Hello Kitty pants belong to my sister and actually mean it.”

“Shouldn’t the both of you be sleeping?” Steve asked, trying to be the responsible adult, since Tony clearly was already siding up with them, taking advantage of the support.

“Please, dad!” The two kids begged.

Steve looked at them, ignoring Tony’s presence for the time being, and sighed once again. He would be lying if he said that never thought about that. A new kid, specially a girl, would certainly be a good addition to the family, and they really missed all the jokes and games they used to play with the boys, who were now too big to lie down and roll on the floor with their dads.

Noticing his dad’s hesitation, Peter stepped forward and tried to use a new tactic. It wasn’t a lie, but it could be considered a low blow.

“It was what I wished for,” he revealed, making both Tony and Steve’s eyes go wide, already knowing what the boy was referring to.

“Peter, you can’t waste all your wishes on that every year,” Steve scolded him, not really mad, but not pleased with the kid either.

“But I already have everything I want,” the kid explained. “It’s easier to say that I want a new videogame than to ask for a little sister, or little brother.”

He was right, and neither Tony or Steve could find in themselves to say otherwise. The two adults looked at each other for a while, to Steve’s dismay, Tony had that typical sparkle in his eyes of those who knew he had the upper hand at that conversation.

“Bed, both of you,” the soldier ordered, barely containing a satisfied smile when he saw them looking defeated, but following his order.

He and Tony waited until their bedroom door was closed and Friday confirmed they were laying down, incapable of hearing their conversation so they could carry on.

“He _wished_ ,” said Steve, clearly surprised. When Peter did that the first time, they weren’t so surprised, since it wasn’t so nice to be an only child – up until that moment, Steve had only known one person that liked that: Tony. But now, two years after the arrival of his younger brother, Peter was back on using the same strategy.

“At least we know they are on board with that,” said Tony, turning back completely to Steve.

“Well, better than to do like we did with Peter, not telling him about Harley.”

“So you agree?” Asked Tony, his eyes shining brighter than before, if that was even possible.

“A little girl wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Steve contemplated the idea, even though he knew it wasn’t _exactly like that_ that the system worked. “I think it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Tony almost burst into happiness, but contented himself with hugging the blonde and placing a kiss on his cheek, assuring Steve that he wouldn’t regret it. The soldier knew that, he had never regretted the decisions he and Tony had made.

And, deep down, he also wished they could get a girl that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the only chapter that "should" be read as the actual first one just for the purposes of stablishing how this lovely family came to be.
> 
> I wish I could say I'll have a schedule to post these, but I have to depend on myself to translate the chapters that are already written, and then come up with some more (both of them are hard for having to depend on me, queen of procrastination) - but I swear I'll try my best!
> 
> If you liked this (I know it's not much), leave some kudos and subscribe, I promise there's a **lot** of fluffiness on the way.


	2. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Morgan's first Mother's day. With the only problem that she doesn't have a mother. Well, technically.

It was the middle of the night, the house was dark and quiet, with all its residents sleeping. Well, _most_ of them. Tiny feet walked slowly, fearing waking up the dad with the sharper hearing. It helped that the floor upstairs was carpeted, but she still got nervous. It was the most recent addition to the family, and everything was still very new, she was still afraid she would do something wrong and they would decide to not keep her anymore.

Her slow and nervous steps took her to a door on the other side of the hall, not far away, slightly ajar. Luckily, the light on the corridor was on, which allowed her to sneak peek the bedroom before moving on, after confirming that her dads where still sleeping. She then proceeded to the bedroom next door, whose door was also ajar, and its occupant was also asleep. This one she was not so afraid to wake up, and she couldn’t afford to either, since she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t talk to him soon.

Tiptoeing around the bedroom, she approached the bed and watched for a moment. Her older brother slept soundly. She had woken him up before since she got there. She knew he didn’t care, but the fear was always there.

“Pete,” her voice was low, barely a whisper, her tiny hands grabbing his arms and shaking it lightly. “Pete, are you awake?”

Peter stirred in bed, by now more than used, and scooched to the side, allowing Morgan to climb in and lay next to him. The girl would always go to him or Harley whenever she had nightmares, not wanting to bother their parents, scared with the fact that they might change their minds on the adoption. It was silly, obvious, Steve and Tony would never think about going back on the decision of bringing the girl home, especially with the both of them already eating on her tiny little hands.

“What was it this time?” He asked, sleepy, whilst she climbed in bed. He never sounded impatient or bothered by her, always the perfect big brother. Morgan lay in bed and rubbed her face to brush away some strands of hair, hesitating for a brief moment before letting go of what had been bothering her for days now.

“They will laugh at me at school,” she whispered. They all had their own bedrooms, however they always spoke as low as possible so they wouldn’t get caught by Steve’s super-hearing.

“Why?” asked Peter, finally opening his eyes and frowning, looking at the young girl. That wasn’t how she usually told him about her nightmares.

“We need to make a Mother’s Day card, but I don’t have a mom,” she said.

Just then Peter noticed the weird gleam in her eyes, the tears she was trying to hold on so tight, making her chin tremble slightly. He immediately understood the problem, and already knew that he and Harley had almost failed. How could they forget that?

“Damn it!” He blurted out, sitting on his bad and brushing his hair with his hands. “Come with me,” he asked, reaching out to grab her hands.

She didn’t know what was going to happen, but held his hand and got out of bed, following him as quiet as possible until they got to Harley’s bedroom. Peter didn’t knock or sneaked a peek to see if their brother was awake, he just walked in and did to Harley the same Morgan did to him earlier.

Harley was usually the hardest to wake up. All of the kids and Tony joked around saying he got that from Steve, even though all three kids were adopted. But both Harley and Steve were the champions at sleeping even in the middle of a warzone if possible. Peter shook him hard and asked him to scooch back when Harley showed any sign of being awake. Morgan just followed him, sitting in between her brothers, looking from one to the other, curious. Peter switched on the bedside lamp, causing Harley to wince at the sudden bright light.

“What now?” At moments like that, he looked at lot more like Tony, who also hated to be woken up abruptly, unless he asked to.

“It’s Morg’s first Mother’s Day,” said Peter, as if that was enough for his brother to understand. And, to Morgan’s surprise, it was.

“Oh, damn,” her brother let it out, rubbing his hand as if that would help him to brush away his sleepiness. “Who is it this year?”

“Who did she swoon easily?”

“Everybody?” Pondered Harley, a big smile on his face. The arrival of the young girl had been exactly what he and Peter expected to be. In just a matter of days everyone had been swept of their feet and no one could remember a time where she wasn’t among them. “I think we can go neutral.”

“She thinks people will laugh at her,” said Peter. Morgan’s head turned from one brother to the other, as if she was watching a game of tennis.

“They didn’t laugh at me,” Harley remembered. “Who is gonna laugh at you when the two most amazing superheroes on the planet are your moms?” He questioned, and Peter knew he was right. “It’s her first, you know it’s tradition.”

“You’re right.”

“What are you talking about?” Morgan asked, confused and also a little bit scared.

“You’re gonna make a card for dad,” said Peter.

“But he’s not mom, they’ll laugh at me,” she protested, not even realizing that Peter hadn’t specified _which_ dad.

“They won’t, Morg,” Harley assured her. “And if they do, just say uncle Hulk says ‘hi’.”

The girl laughed at that thought. She knew all of her friends feared the big green one. She knew he was the sweetest, but the other people didn’t have the same opportunities to find that out like she had.

“Which one do I pick?” She asked, deciding, as always, to just trust her brothers.

“How about you make one for both of them?” Peter suggested. “It’s your first year, we always make one for both of them, and then we switch around.”

“Will you help me?”

“Of course,” said Harley, smiling at her. “Let’s go.”

A few days later, on a Friday before Mother’s Day weekend, the classroom was filled with students and their respective maternal figures. Morgan felt anxious, because she didn’t have a woman by her side like all of her colleagues, but, on the contrary, two very well-known men. Everybody knew _who_ was her parents, but they rarely saw the men at school. On her very short and fragile memory, this was probably the first time since enrollment day and the first day of school, that both her parents were there.

But that wasn’t the only reason she felt anxious, however, making her mess with her very-well styled hair constantly, no. It was what she was about to do, in front of her entire classroom. All of her colleagues were giving a short speech to their mothers, introducing them and talking a little bit more about them. And soon it would be her turn.

The teacher caller her and she looked to the back of the room, finding easily the excited faces of her dads, allowing their smiles to comfort and ease her anxiety – both of them clearly noticing how on edge she seemed. She walked to the front of the class, holding tight the card she had made a few days ago with Harley and Peter’s help.

“Hello, my name is Morgan Rogers-Stark,” she started, her voice low but still reaching the back of the class, “and I don’t have a mommy… And I was sad about it, but my brothers, Harley and Peter, told be that it was okay. Because it is a lot cooler to have two dads that are superheroes, and that save all your mommies.”

She smiled, clearly very excited about that, whilst Tony and Steve looked at each other, a mix of pride and despair for how the mothers, and later the dads, could react to that. And, obviously, mentally agreeing on talking to the two boys once they got home.

They both were a little surprised when Morgan said she wanted them both at school that day, but also knew they should expect that, since both Peter and Harley had done the same thing when it was their turn. They would never deny anything to their daughter, or any of their kids, so of course they cleared out their schedule that morning so they could be present on the first school Mother’s Day of Morgan.

“So, thank you. dad and daddy for finding me.”

They had missed the end of her speech during that traded looks, but that was okay. They went through that for four years now, they had memorized every possible speech. The other moms applauded, and they went along, crouching down together to receive the new family member’s embrace, who timidly gave them the card she had done with her brother’s help.

“I love you,” she whispered sandwiched between them. Tony and Steve looked at each other again, agreeing that, _this time_ , they maybe could forget the lecture Harley and Peter would get later. Morgan was still pretty nervous and hesitant regarding the adoption, even though she was with them for almost four months now, and they didn’t want to have more reasons to be more scared of going back to the orphanage.

“We love you too, Maguna,” said Tony, smiling for the nickname they had given her. Both of them kissed her on the head and, once they stood up, Steve kept her in his arms.

She should get back to her sit, but the teacher didn’t want to yell at the centenary soldier who carried her, and Morgan couldn’t be happier. One arm she kept around the blonde’s shoulder, whilst the other was down, her hand holding Tony’s. She knew it was silly to fear that they would give her back, but she still wasn’t able to find what was missing to scare away that felling, until now. After what had happened and how they hugged her tight, she didn’t fear that anymore.

Her family was crazy and a little bit different, and everyone could laugh at her, but they loved her, and that was what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a mom when you have Captain America and Iron Man as dads, am I right? (just kidding, I love you, mom!)
> 
> I love this little scene! I love the boys relationship with Morg, how super protective they are. And working on her fear, as if someone would ever be able to give her away, right?


	3. Weekend at Bucky's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets to babysit Morgan and the boys all by himself for the first time.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong, right?

Of all the Avengers uncles and aunties they had, Peter and Harley were always scared of uncle Bucky. If they were being honest, they didn’t even call him that when Steve was not around to correct them. They knew the story of the soldier and their dad’s best friend and, as much as they knew that he was okay and Hydra had no control over him anymore, the brunette was still very scary. Besides, Bucky completely lacked talent to watch over kids. Every time it was up to him to babysit the boys, he always begged or blackmailed someone to keep him company. For Steve and Tony was very concerning the fact that it was _always_ Sam to offer some help. And, honestly, they were already tired of all the hospital visits they were obligated to make every time the duo took care of their younger versions.

Peter and Harley knew Bucky was fun, especially because he didn’t know how to handle them. The brunette cursed and talk a lot more shit then Tony himself was comfortable hearing, and both of the boys had to keep that as a secret because, honestly, they kinda liked to stay with Bucky. Sure, they never had an opportunity to stay over without Sam joining them, up until that weekend.

Their dads were going to join the other Avengers on a mission, and Bucky couldn’t tag along because he still had some unsolved issues with the country’s government where the mission would take place. All of them had been asked to partake on that mission, and there was no one that could stay to help Bucky for a _whole weekend_. What terrified the brunette the most wasn’t babysitting Peter and Harley – they were big enough already and could easily spend the entire weekend playing videogames. No, the issue for Bucky was the new family’s addition: the little five-year-old girl that had already charmed everyone, but he hadn’t yet had the opportunity to meet.

Completely unprepared, Bucky opened the door of his apartment to welcome the kids forgetting completely to hide his metal arm – Peter and Harley were already pretty used to it by not, and even enjoying testing the limits of the limb. Steve had brought them whilst Tony made last minute check-ups with the most technological equipment for the mission. The moment little Morgan registered the fact that _uncle Bucky_ had a _metal arm_ , she immediately panicked and slipped between her dad’s leg, holding on to him so tightly that, for a moment, Steve questioned whether there was a possibility that she might have a super strength like him.

The blonde man looked at his best friend as if apologizing after introducing her very briefly. Bucky didn’t seem offended, more than used with those types of reactions. The brunette decided to step back, giving some privacy to Steve and the little one, whilst his friend tried to convince her that everything was okay and uncle Bucky wasn’t going to hurt her.

“But he has an arm of… He looks like the monster from my book,” Morgan whispered, unaware that Bucky had basically the same abilities of her father. Steve lowered his head, not knowing how to answer to that, since the monster did actually resembled Bucky a little.

“Uncle Bruce also looks like a monster and you’re not scared of him,” Steve noted.

“Mas he’s not always big and green,” she said.

“But when you met him as big and green, you weren’t scared,” the blonde replied. Morgan opened her mouth to say something back, but deep down she knew he was right. Uncle Hulk was a lovely person with her and her brothers, she wasn’t scared of him. “Uncle Bucky just looks a little scary, but he’s even cooler than uncle Hulk. And if you’re scared, just stick some magnets on his arm.”

The girl’s eyes widened at that thought. She had recently developed an inexplicable fascination for magnets, finding them and the magnetism theory fascinating. Her magnet’s collection would make anyone jealous, and she always carried a few of them everywhere she went, including that weekend.

“And have you seen how long his hair is?” Steve asked, his voice low as if he was conspiring with his daughter. “Just imagine how much you can make with it.”

“Is he gonna let me?” Morgan asked. What Steve did next wasn’t his proudest moment, but he knew it was a necessary evil.

“He’s a heavier sleeper than I am,” he whispered onto her ear, knowing that even Bucky couldn’t hear him. “And he _always_ takes an afternoon nap, or falls asleep with some musical.”

Morgan stepped always from her dad giggling, her eyes gleaming in anticipation, suddenly not so scared anymore at the thought of spending the weekend with the brunette soldier. Steve winked at her and then hugged her tight, assuring her everything would be okay. The girl kissed him on the cheek, just like she did with Tony before they left the house, and asked him to take care.

“Be nice,” asked Steve, listening Bucky getting closer and pretending to be a responsible father. “And listen to uncle Bucky.”

“Okay,” Morgan said, giving her dad a mischievous smile before entering the brunette’s apartment, still slightly scared when she took a look at the metal arm.

“She gonna be okay?” Asked Bucky, genuinely concerned.

“Maybe it’s not such a bad idea if you disguise the arm at least for today,” Steve suggested, referring to the little device Tony had created to disguise the brunette’s arm. “You’ll grow on her.”

Bucky nodded and the both of them looked inside the apartment, watching as Peter and Harley showed Morgan around, pretty familiar with the place already.

“So… A girl,” said Bucky, smiling when he turned to his friend. “How’s it going?”

“You answer me when we come to pick them up,” Steve joked. “The boys love her, it’s interesting.”

“Who she looks like the most?” The brunette asked, even though he knew her arrival was just like the other two.

“For now it looks like a good mix of the both of us,” Steve replied. “But I think she’ll be more like Tony.”

“Any of them is like you?” Bucky asked, noticing a certain pattern. Everybody always said that the boys were more like Tony, and no one seemed to get something after Steve, and know it seemed Morgan was following the same path.

“Deep down, I think Peter,” Steve answered honestly. “He’s smart like Tony, but I think everything else is like me.”

“One out of three is not that bad,” Bucky considered. “Maybe you’ll need another one to balance the equation.”

“I think this ship has sailed already,” Steve joked. His phone buzzed on his pocket and he sighed, already knowing who was texting him. “I have to go. If you need anything, well… Good luck.”

“I’ll try not to kill anyone,” Bucky promised. “You back on Sunday?”

“We hope so.”

“Good luck… And watch out,” the brunette said, saying goodbye to his friend and closing the door next.

The three kids were already sitting on the living room, in front of the TV with the videogame on. Peter and Harley were already very comfortable, whilst Morgan was huddled on the couch, hugging a teddy bear. Bucky sighed and stared at his left arm, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to hide it for a while, until she gets used to the soldier at least.

The first day went by smoothly. Knowing Morgan would have some difficulties to adapt to Bucky, Steve had spent the entire flight to their destination texting his friend and giving him some tips on what the girl liked to eat and do, trying to make Bucky win her over more quickly. The brunette tried to ignore some things, but as the day went by and Morgan didn’t seem so open to give him a chance, he gave in and started to work with what he had. It wasn’t easy, but with Peter and Harley’s help, the girl started to open up a little bit by the end of the day.

Of course, Bucky wasn’t sure of how much of that was just an act. Morgan always like to test the proverbial water before letting herself loosen up. She was observant and never acted before thinking – maybe she looked a lot more like Steve than people believed. The entire day she watched Bucky, secretly having fun at his efforts to make her like him, and just from that, the girl already had elected him as one of her favorites. He had hidden the metal arm, which was a big relief and helped her to see him as a lot less scary.

On some occasions, the brunette would let her alone, playing with the boys. Morgan had listened to the stories that her brothers had about the days they spent with uncle Bucky, and now she could see first-hand all of that. He liked the boys, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. They both had assured her they were scarred of him at first, but that clearly didn’t happen anymore. They would play make up fights and other stuff that, had Bucky not held back, they would never have a chance of winning, but the brunette always gave in and let them defeat him just for knowing how much they enjoyed that. Morgan had fun more than she let him know, realizing that Bucky was exactly as his father had said: he was cooler than uncle Hulk.

On the next morning, she woke up to the smell of pancakes and chocolate sauce, making her stomach growl to announce how hungry she was. Her brothers were still fast asleep, laying on the mattresses on the floor, and she decided to face her new uncle alone. Clearly Bucky was putting an effort, because that was the girl’s favorite breakfast, and her dads rarely allowed her to eat due to the huge amount of chocolate sauce she put on her pancakes. And Morgan knew her dads had passed the information along, because all of her other uncles and aunties knew that and refused to make that specific dish for the girl – it was the only thing she was unable to convince them to do, even using all of her techniques.

“Dad will be mad,” she said from the kitchen doorway whilst she watched Bucky placing a new pancake on top of an ever growing pile. The brunette looked at her and smiled.

“I won’t tell them if you don’t,” he said, winking at her. It was the first time she was talking to him directly. And it was also the first time she gave him an open smile. Bucky gestured with his head for her to come near the kitchen isle, where there laid the stack of pancakes. “I’ll help you,” he offered, pulling her up so she could sit on the counter.

“It’s a lot of pancakes,” she noted, looking at the piles distributed in three plates, each with ten perfect round disks.

“I don’t know how to not overdo,” Bucky explained.

“You also eat a lot like dad?” She asked. Steve ate a lot, and they had explained to her it was because of his super strength. Morgan hadn’t understood very well, but didn’t care either.

“Yes,” Bucky replied, not needing to ask which dad she was referring to. Usually it was very easy for them to know which dad was being mentioned. “And I love pancakes.”

“Me too,” Morgan said, picking one up from the plate next to her and taking a bite. She had eaten a lot of pancakes, Steve always made some good ones, but uncle Clint’s were the best one… Until she had uncle Bucky’s.

“Did you like it?” Bucky asked, watching as the girl’s eyes widened whilst she chewed. “I use a secret ingredient, but I think I can share it with you one day.”

“There’s chocolate, right?” She asked, almost laughing at his chocked expression. Apparently no one had been able to guess correctly what was the secret ingredient, and Bucky always refused to reveal it. The boys also liked the pancakes, and always tried to make him tell the secret so they could try and make it at home. “I like chocolate… _A lot._ ”

The girl was a chocoholic, it made sense. Probably had a sixth sense for whenever she was in the presence of a chocolate bar. Bucky smiled and gave her the small bowl where he had put the chocolate sauce. Steve had sent him a very long list of what Morgan liked and was allowed to eat. The soldier had tried many items on the list the previous day, but nothing seemed to work. He tried, then, to look at what she _couldn’t_ eat. Chocolate was listed on its very own category, it had no explanation as to whether she was allergic to it or lactose intolerant or any other kind of restriction, it was just “chocolate” and nothing else. He decided to try. Now he understood, just on how she had said “a lot”, the brunette understood what the restriction meant.

It was still early, and Bucky knew that, away from their parents, Harley and Peter stayed in bed as long as possible, until their hunger decided to take over. That way, he and Morgan had the opportunity to spent more time together, and the girl gave him even more evidences on why chocolate was a forbidden topic. He finished the pancakes and they ate breakfast together. To his surprise, the girl didn’t eat pancakes with chocolate sauce, on the contrary, she ate chocolate sauce _with_ pancakes. By the time they were done, her mouth was completely brown and there were some chocolate droplets on her cheeks, not to mention her hands, that were completely smeared and sticky with the sauce that Bucky had made the mistake of allowing her to finish off. He made a mental note on never making that same mistake again.

“Good morning… Is that chocolate?” Peter asked as soon as he joined them and saw his sister situation. Harley, that was just a few steps behind, widened his eyes just like his brother. Peter looked at him and slapped Harley on the arm. “You’re it.”

“Hey… It’s not fair”, Harley protested, still very sleepy. “It was me the last time.”

“What are you doing?” Asked Bucky. Sitting on the countertop, Morgan just laughed. It certainly wouldn’t take long for the amount of sugar she just consumed to kick in and she get more energetic than usual.

“Who’s gonna deal with her when the sugar kicks in,” Peter explained, grabbing a plate to serve himself some pancakes. “You shouldn’t have given her chocolate.”

Naively, Bucky thought they were overreacting, but less than an hour later he realized how much trouble he was in.

To summarize the second day with the kids: hell on earth. Hyped up on sugar, Morgan didn’t stop for a single moment whatsoever. Peter and Harley tried their best, but not even them could handle all their sister’s energy. She had consumed high dosages of sugar before, but nothing like that day. The two brother gave up and looked at Bucky, a clear sign that it was his turn to handle with the problem he had created himself. And Bucky tried, but the girl seemed even more tireless than he and Steve together. The brunette even tried to look up on the internet some explanation or ways to burn all that sugar as fast as possible, but nothing seemed to work on Morgan.

They went to the park, where she played in every single place available on the playground and biked around the whole park – which wasn’t exactly small. After that, Bucky took her to the grocery store, because he needed to buy some stuff and both brother refused to stay alone with their sister. They went up the stairs until his apartment instead of taking the lift, and that had helped to take all her energy down a notch, but he knew there was a lot more to burn. By the end of the day, Bucky knew that he had beaten her more from fatigue than anything else. And he made an extra effort, after putting her down to sleep, of hiding any and all sources of sugar that could cause all that damage again. She had managed to even tire _him_ , which was something that not even Peter or Harley where able to achieve.

The next day was his last one as babysitter. Steve had texted him in the morning to let him know the mission had been a success and they were going to spend the day handling bureaucracy, but would manage to get home at the time they’d agreed on. Morgan, as expected, had woken up with an upset tummy, and Bucky made an extra effort to make sure she was feeling okay and make her get better before her dads came to pick them up. There was no way to hide the chocolate overdose if she didn’t get better. All three kids had agreed to keep last day just between them, not getting uncle Bucky, or any of them, in trouble.

In comparison to yesterday, their last day was a lot more chilled. The boys kept themselves in the bedroom, playing on the videogame, whilst the TV on the living room was taken by a huge musical Disney movies marathon, with Morgan laying on the couch, forcing Bucky to watch it with her. The brunette didn’t mind too much. He liked those animated movies because they weren’t too complex, they were easy and practical, and didn’t have many action sequels that could trigger unpleasant memories.

With Morgan’s head on his thigh, he and the girl took turns napping all day, both still very exhausted from last day’s marathon. But it was in one of his naps, whilst Beauty and the Beast was on, that Morgan took her chance to test what her dad had said three days ago. She had chosen the order of the movies with a purpose in mind, letting the musicals for last because she remembered what Steve had said. On the first few minutes of Frozen – the first musical they watched – Bucky was gone.

Carefully, Morgan got up and ran towards the bedroom, not surprised when she saw her brothers were also asleep – that had been a very lazy day. She went to her backpack and got the box containing her magnets collection, and also a little bag containing her makeup and hair kit – gifts from aunties Nat and Wanda. Her bare feet could barely contain the excitement and perform the simple task of _walking_ back to the living room.

The previous night, Morgan had asked to see Bucky’s metal arm, and the soldier deactivated the projection Tony had created, ever since, the arm remained exposed, with Bucky not feeling the need to disguise it anymore. Morgan decided that de arm was a great place to start her test. Selecting her favorite magnets and spreading them around her uncle’s arm, smiling in awe as she saw each one sticking to the material. Bucky had told her that the arm wasn’t made with any type of metal, instead, the same as her dad’s shield. Morgan was never allowed near Steve’s shield, because everyone knew how capable she was of changing the design completely in case she got near the object. And Bucky’s arm was going to be forever the evidence of that. Not just because the magnets stuck on the material, but because they seemed to be _glued_ to it. Almost immediately she regretted not bringing her small box of sequins and other kinds of articles for design.

The brunette remained completely shut off from the world, and Morgan took advantage of that. She found a set of pens on her makeup bag and decided to try and draw something on the arm, smiling excited when she saw the pen to work perfectly and, even better, not smudging when she dragged her fingers on it. She was learning to read, but had no idea whatsoever of what the word _permanent_ meant.

Bucky woke up only when the smell of nail polish irritated his nose. He dragged his normal hand through his face and then felt a weird weight on his metal arm. His eyes opened immediately, looking towards the limb and, somehow, not completely surprised to see Morgan leaning on it. What really surprised him was a small detail that got his attention through his peripheral vision: his metal arm was completely _decorated_. Magnets and drawings, clearly childish looking, spread around the limp, and he had no doubts that it closed the entire sleeve.

He hard giggling and looked towards the floor, where Peter and Harley sat, watching their sister working on Bucky’s metal arm. Both of them had noticed the uncle’s awakening and were having a ball watching the reactions on the soldier’s face. Oblivious to all that, Morgan finished her new art and pulled her head back a little to observe her work.

“I think it looks pretty,” she said, picking up the arm to show to her brothers. It didn’t cross her mind how easy it was to actually hold the arm, until she looked back, probably wanting to check if they were still safe and Bucky was still asleep. Her eyes widened and she froze completely when she starred into Bucky’s blue eyes. She had gotten distracted on her last activity and forgot completely to check if he was waking up or not, and hadn’t also noticed the movie had come to an end. “Oops.”

Gently, Bucky pulled the metal arm away from the girl and contemplated what she had done. His entire arm was full of drawings with, he thought, _permanent_ marker, and as if that wasn’t enough, the _nails_ of that arm were also adorned with nail polish. Not just the ones from that arm, obviously, but also his normal arm, as he noticed when he dragged his fingers through the patterns the girl had drawn. Morgan curled up on the couch whilst her brothers just laughed away.

“Just wait ‘till he sees his face,” whispered Peter to his brother, forgetting that the brunette could hear him loud and clear.

Bucky looked at them and them quickly grabbed the mirror Morgan had laying on the couch to see what she had done to his face. But it wasn’t just his face that had been affected, no, his entire hair had been under the power of the little girl’s hands. His face was completely covered in makeup, with an eyeshadow of very poor quality that he imagined would be hell to take it off, lipstick and all; and his hair was pulled up in a very clear childish hairstyle. There were some poorly done braids and lots of hair clips; how could someone have so many hair clips, he wondered as he noticed how many were stuck into his dark hair. His nails done, and all the glitter – God, just now he had realized the amount of glitter in his face, especially on his eyelids.

He was about to say something – exactly what he had no idea – when the doorbell rang. All the three kids seemed to tense up, and Bucky starred at the door no knowing exactly what to do. He knew who was behind that door, hearing clearly Tony’s voice trying to calm Steve down, saying everything was alright and the kids would be just fine. For a brief moment, he didn’t want to open the door and deal with the infinity amount of jokes the engineer would make, but Harley took the option away from him when he got up to open the door to allow their dads to walk in. Morgan was still frozen on her corner on the couch, and Peter got up to go toward his dads and hug them tightly.

Steve and Tony welcomed their boys, deciding not to question Bucky’s reasons to not open the door for them once they came around the corner and walked in the living room. Morgan was on one side of the couch, her small eyes watching carefully her dads’ arrival, and Bucky was on the other side, partially turned towards them, not showing _all_ of their daughter’s work, but also incapable of hiding everything.

“Oh no,” Steve groaned, looking at his friend’s hair and his nails on the right hand, which was resting on the back of the couch.

“I didn’t know you had opened a beauty salon, Barnes,” Tony joked, approaching the couch to rescue his daughter. “Hey, little one.”

Morgan was expecting the lecture of the century, so she didn’t give in completely to her father’s embrace, remaining huddled in his arms, which Tony found even more fun. From where he was standing, he could see was their youngest had done on the metal arm and his smile just grew bigger.

“Well, now is settled, your dad won’t ever allow you near his shield,” Tony told her, poking at her belly trying to make her smile a little bit. “I would even say that she did a great job, don’t you think, Steve?” The engineer asked after taking a closer look on the makeup his daughter had done once Bucky faced him. “Comparing to where she started… Did you take pictures? Clint still thinks his was the better one, but I think Barnes just won.”

“Tony,” scolded Steve, clearly feeling guilty and choosing to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t compromise himself.

“Come on… She even used glitter!” The engineer took notice, fetching his own phone to snap some pictures. “Good job, kid.”

“Don’t encourage her, Tony,” Steve scolded again.

“You told her to do this!” Bucky intervened, finally finding his words again. In face of that, all eyes fell on Steve, that was red as a tomato in record time. “I also have a super hearing, remember?”

“Captain America encouraging his own daughter to play Barbie salon with the Winter Soldier?” Tony said, with false surprise. “Who would have seen this coming, right Rogers?”

“I didn’t tell her to do _that_ ,” he tried to justify himself, but there was no escaping that. He felt a little better for seeing that Bucky was not really upset, he just didn’t know what to say or how to act in that scenario. “You said so yourself, she outdid herself.”

“Did you know these magnets don’t come off?” Bucky asked, trying to remove one of them to prove his point.

“The vibranium is stronger,” Tony explained, trying to be serious for a couple of seconds just to clarify that. “I have something at the house that could demagnetize them.”

“I’m not leaving like this,” Bucky said, understanding what Tony was hinting at.

“Well, I bet you don’t have the supplies available to take this off of you,” Steve pointed out, finally approaching Tony to give some attention to Morgan, who was still hiding on the engineer’s neck. “Hey… Won’t you take a look at your work of art?”

“I think she’s scared,” said Peter, looking at Bucky as if he didn’t want to actually say what his sister really feared.

“Of me?” Bucky asked, clearly surprised. He was more than happy with the girl feeling comfortable enough with him to pull something like that. Of course, he didn’t want to imagine how hard it would be to take all of that off, but he also didn’t mind some mementos.

“She didn’t want to do all of this,” Harley explained.

“We encouraged some of this as well.”

“God… You’re really a family,” said Bucky sighing and rolling his eyes when he saw Steve and Tony’s proud smiles. He focused on Morgan and approached her, kneeling on the couch to reach her. “Hey,” he whispered, not surprised to see her retracting even more on Tony’s arms. “I’m not mad,” he assured her. “But next time, can you take it easy on the glitter?”

Was there gonna be a next time? Morgan thought, her body reacting to that possibility. Not just a next time of him babysitting them, but with uncle Bucky allowing her to play with his arm and do his makeup again? Would he really do that?

“Next time?” Morgan asked, her voice small. Behind Tony, Steve smiled with a mix of relief and happiness for seeing his daughter and best friend getting along.

“Of course,” Bucky assured the girl, winking at her once she got her hand away from her face. “I won’t lose my partner, will I?”

She knew what he was taking about, and that was enough for her to open the biggest smile of that entire weekend and got out of her confinement on her dad’s arms. They shared a secret, and he had called her partner. She was used to see her brothers acting as partners in crime and always got a little jealous, but now she had her own and he was _the_ _coolest_ of them all. Without any previous warning, the girl threw herself into the brunette’s arms, who grabbed her carefully and hugged her tight. He didn’t miss Steve’s proud smile and couldn’t stop himself on his own.

“But no glitter,” he asked, and Morgan just laughed away.

“Dad was right,” she said, pulling away so she could look at Steve, then back at Bucky. “You’re a lot cooler than uncle Hulk. You’re the coolest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the dynamics between these two so much!  
> I think I need to write more scenes with them lol
> 
> Hope you guys liked it as well.
> 
> Love, Blue 💙


End file.
